


Purge

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: South Park, The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gore, Knives, M/M, Masks, Murder, Outfits Based On The Fractured But Whole, Phycopaths, Purge, Purge Based, Sadistic Acts, Torture, cloaks, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Purge comes to South Park and things get intresting.





	1. Purge Day

The one night of the year you either hated or loved. The annual Purge Day, the one night of the year you could get away with pretty much anything. 

Well that's exactly what South Park was preparing for. 

Stan and Kyle

Kyle was sitting in his living room writing down something on a piece of paper. "Okay so mom my said we're going to be leaving the U.S for this years Purge but I can't leave you without knowing you'll be okay, so I made you a survival plan." Stan stared at him confused but nodded anyway. 

Kyle re-read everything and handed Stan his notes. Stan took the paper and began to read. 

1\. This is a no brainier but make sure all the doors and windows are locked. 

2\. Next you're going to want to board all the windows and doors. Make it so you can't even see if someone's home.

3\. Turn off all the lights and have your whole family hide in one room to prevent someone getting hurt. 

4\. Have some kind of weapon with you.

5\. Try to convince your dad not to go out this year, but even if he does. Don't be an idiot. You don't have to.

Stan looked up at Kyle, he gave a small smile. It was a nice gester. "Thanks man." Kyle gave a sad one back, he really didn't want to leave Stan but his mom had said after the close call with Ike last year that they weren't going to take chances anymore. 

"Well I gotta get back to packing...and securing the house." Kyle got up from the couch and gave Stan a hug before leaving. "Bye..." He waved as Stan left. 

Stan shut the door behind him putting Kyle's plan for him in his back pocket. 

Cartman

This Purge was the first one that his mom finally let him participate in. She would always say that he was too young and that when he turned 16 he was allowed too. 

Cartman despite what you might think, waited. Every year he and his mom for block the door to the basement and hide in one of the corners. And every year he grew more and more tired of hiding. He wanted to be out there, wanted to be the reason everyone was hiding. 

So this was the year he was going to let out all his anger and resentment. He had a specific list of everyone he was going to kill. And the fucking Jew was at the top.

He was clueless to the fact that Kyle wasn't going to be there. Kyle made it that way on purpose. The fatass would have thrown a fit if he would out, he still will but at least Kyle won't have to deal with it. And there's a chance if Eric dies that he never will. 

Cartman was checking over his guns and explosives. Today was a big day for everyone and many stores would sell extra bombs or more deadly guns to the public. 

In exchange they wouldn't bomb those store. Some years it worked and people left them alone. Other years not so much. 

The whole thing would make an even bigger explosion, kill tons. But that was the whole fun of the Purge wasn't it?

Cartman pulled out his list of everyone he was getting tonight. He nodded and frowned, going over it one more time.

1\. Kyle

2\. Wendy

4\. Mr. Garrison 

5\. PC Principle 

6\. Kyle's mom

7\. Mom

8\. Craig

9\. Kenny

10\. Stan

11\. Butters

The list went on, his list was the whole town. 

Kenny

He had just finished boarding up all the windows and doors. "Okay Karen, I want you to go upstairs and hide in a closet. I don't care what you hear outside you don't come out understand?" 

The twelve year old nodded and quickly turned to go back to barricading the house. 

Kenny had gone out since he could remember. That's how it always was. He didn't kill innocent people, but if there was someone who was getting on his nerves that year, they wouldn't be there the next. 

He never really had to worry about anyone, he'd put on a black mask and a purple cloak and carry about his business. 

But this year he had to count on Cartman, sure he wasn't as experienced in Purging as Kenny, but he could defiantly cause harm. 

At first it was hard to kill people, he used to feel bad. But now he found it just apart of everything. He even made a Purging friend. Neither of them knew who the other was, but every year they'd get together and kill others. 

Along with his friend, he'd see one of Purgers greatest killers. Now the blue masked killer never went after him, but he'd seen some of the stuff he'd done to others. 

The three of them were the best, not messing with each other. But torturing the rest of the town. It was like an understanding. He hoped that wouldn't change now that Cartman was in the game.

The reason he knew about Cartman joining this year was because he bragged about how he was going to kill them all the entire year. 

He didn't know what he was getting himself into. 

Tweek and Craig

"G-God, I'm so nervous. W-W-What if this is the y-year I finally die?!" Tweek was rocking back and forth on his carpet floor. 

Craig sighed and out his hand on Tweek's knee. "Honey relax, has anything happened to you yet?"

Tweek shook his head.

"Exactly, so what makes you think something will this year?" 

Tweek tried to shrugged but his shaking was keeping him from doing so. "I-I don't k-know I-I-I just worry a-about this every year." 

Craig put his arm around the twitchy blonde. "Don't worry, nothing will happen. Your homes boarded up, and you're gonna stay in your room. No ones going to kill you."

Tweek eyed Craig worriedly. "W-What about you? Are y-you going to s-stay inside?" 

Craig gave him a small smile. "Of course Tweekers, I do every year." 

Tweek pulled at his hair worriedly. "H-How come you don't stay with m-me?" 

Craig sighed rubbing Tweek's arm in a gentle gesture. "I gotta stay with my family right? I can't let Ruby stay alone."

Tweek nodded in understanding. "I-I know, I just wish you could stay."

"I do too." 

Butters

He was currently locked in his bedroom, the door covered in wood sealing him in. His parents didn't want him getting out or anyone getting in. 

Like either thing would happen. 

Butters was sure it was just to make him suffer hours before the actual suffering. 

He couldn't tell but he was sure that the TV downstairs was one. Probably talking about what would happen this year. Discussing the three most well known killers. 

No one knew who they were because they were smart enough to use masks. Only idiots went out killing without one. 

But people would guess and talk about what they were planning this year. They were each known for different things. 

Two were a duo, always killing their victimizes together. 

The third was more of a lone wolf, never killing with someone else. But always making up for the extra person by making the attacks 10x worse.

Butters didn't understand why they talked about them every year. It was like they were celebrities. Which I guess they were, they were the rulers of the Purge. 

Butters always knew they were to be feared on Purge night. But this year he was worried about what Cartman had planned. 

The sadistic fuck had talked about all the many ways he'd kill them the whole year. 

At lunch.

At his house.

At parties.

In the middle of class.

The hallway.

If he could work it into a conversation he would. And if he couldn't he'd randomly blurt something like. 

"You know, I think you might be number five on my hit list this year. Six just isn't high enough."

So, Butters decided that he was going to just hide in his closet and wait the Purge out. 

Hopefully...


	2. Pruge Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

Cartman

He sat on the couch with his mother watching the TV intensely. 

The station that was playing cut out and Cartman couldn't be more thrilled. 

"This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge-"

Idiots, they didn't count on South Park selling stuff above 4. But come'on it was inevitable. Cartman thought. 

"-Commencing of the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning, until 7 am., when the Purge concludes. Blessed by our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation. May God be with you." The speaker on the TV finishes. 

"Happy Purging mother." Cartman smiled over at his mother. He'd been contemplating killing her immediately or waiting till later. 

The siren began to wail and he made his decision. The sound of a single shot rung throughout his house. 

"Let's get this started." He put on a dark brown mask and changed into a nicer shirt and red cape. "To the Purge!"

Kenny

He left with his gun, locking the door behind him. He could already hear the screams of people being killed. 

He wondered around the streets, calmly shooting anyone who noticed him. That's when he saw that familiar light blue coat. 

"My favorite Purge buddy!" He called out. 

The figure turned around, a light blue coat covering his shoulders. A grey hat covering his face, and a yellow mask over his eyes.

"I could say the same to you." His voice was deep but still cracked every once in a while. So Kenny assumed the boy was younger than him.

"I know you usually pick the first hit, but I know two people I wanna get tonight." The yellow masked boy explained.

Kenny shrugged, he really didn't care who they went after at this point. "Who's got your panties in a twist this year? I'm all game."

"Mr. and Mrs. Stotch."

Kenny's eyebrows raised, "what you got against them?" Sure Kenny hated them, they were annoying and over protective, but he didn't know if he could kill his friends parents. And what was this persons correlation with them anyway? 

"I just need them gone, you in?" His friend had a serious look in his eyes. 

I'm sorry Butters...

"Like I said...I'm game." 

Stan

Despite his attempts, his father still took his gun and left to Purge. He was left in his parents bedroom with his mom and sister. 

Shelly was complaining about how her friends didn't have to deal with this because they just left to avoid all the killing. 

But the Marsh's couldn't do that, the money combined with school the next day and the hassle of it all. Besides, Randy enjoyed Purging, he didn't want to leave. 

Stan would think about going out and Purging every once in a while. But Kyle didn't want him to go out a kill people, so he wouldn't. 

Stan got frigidity and grabbed his phone. He tried to call Kyle but he must have been on the plane already. "Stan?" Kyle finally picked up. 

"Hey, I was just checking in. How are you?" Stan asked.

"How I'm doing? I'm on a plane with a whole bunch of people who are trying to escape the Purge. We got on before the message so everyone was checked for weapons. I'm good. What about you?" Kyle asked worried.

"I'm good, mom and Shelly are with me...dad decided to go again." Kyle sighed but didn't press. 

"I gotta go, I think the phones can mess with the planes or something. I don't wanna fuck anything up." Kyle explained. "Good luck Stan, bye."

"Bye Kyle." The line went dead. "I love you." Never knew if you could speak to someone for the last time.

Stan sighed, calling Wendy next. It took two rings before she picked up. "Stan?"

"Hey Wendy, I just wanted to call. I hope I didn't disturb you. You had your phone on silent right?" Stan would have felt terrible if him calling got someone killed.

"You're good, it was on silent." Stan sighed relived. 

"So are you alri-" Just as Stan was about to ask he heard a crashing noise and a gasp. "Hey hippie bitch, I've come to end our war." 

There was only one person that sounded like that. 

"Cartman?!" Wendy shouted. 

"I'm gonna make this last." Stan could practically see Cartman smiling. Stan heard Wendy scream and a thudding noise. 

 

"Wendy?! Wendy?!" Stan cried out. A shuffling noise was heard and then a gun shot went off. "I couldn't help myself, could I?" Cartman muttered. 

More shuffling and then Cartman speaking into the phone. "Who is this? Stan is that you?" Cartman laughed. "I'm coming for you soon don't worry. I just have to get Kyle first." 

Stan kept his mouth shut about Kyle not being there, if Cartman went to go get Kyle first it would give him time to prepare for him. 

Stan hung up, everything was going 10 times faster. Wendy- Family- Death- Cartman. 

"Fuck!" Was all he could manage to say. 

Craig

He might have told Tweek Tweak that every year he stayed at home and cowered but every year he lied. 

He had a dark blue ski hat covering his face, and a small voice changer hidden behind it. You'd be able to detect his nasally voice any day. So he changed it. 

He wondered around the town in search of someone to off. That's when he saw him, Cartman. Who couldn't see it was him? It's not like he looked different. Just wore a mask and cape. 

Craig pulled out his simple gun and shot inthe direction of Cartman. 

The fat boy jumped, turning towards the monotone boy. "What the fuck do you want?" Cartman glared. His gun pointing at Craig. 

Craig looked in the direction he came from. That one bitches house, must have been on way to Kyle's. Even dense Craig new that Cartman was determined to kill Kyle during the Purge. Everyone just wished the poor Jew luck. 

"I'm guessing you're headed for the Jews house. I'm not an idiot, I know it's you Cartman." 

The fatass scowled. "How the fuck do you know that? Who the hell are you?!" 

"Who doesn't know it's you? You didn't hide much. And in the spirit of Purge, I'd like to be left anonymous."

Cartman stared at him more intensely, his eyes widening when he must have recognized him. "You're that dude that goes around killing everyone in the most  disgusting ways." 

"Congratulations for figuring it out" He deadpanned.

Craig thought for a moment. What would happen if I teamed up with the fatass for a while. Or course I'll kill him, gotta keep my reputation up. He went out on Purge night after all. But who couldn't have a little fun first. Besides, I'm sure he'll be fine with the gore.

"Now, normally I don't team up with anyone. But I figured, why the fuck not? It's just one night right? Let's go fatass, we've got people to Purge." 

"Hey don't call me fat! And who says I want to team up with you?" Cartman crossed his arms, defiantly. 

"I'm not nice in real life and especially not today. Either enjoy killing a few people with me or..." He pointed his gun at Cartman's head.

The fatass huffed but walked over to stand next to him. "Fine, I don't feel like being killed anyways."

Craig rolled his eyes, "like you had a choice."


	3. Surviving Purge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues.

Cartman 

He didn't really know what to think, it was his first time Purging after all. But he went along with this dudes plan anyway. 

"Okay, so I was thinking we go after this kid named Kyle. He's a Jew, ever heard of him?" 

The killer nodded, "heard of him. Let's end him then." 

Cartman smiled, this is going to be great.

When they approached the Jews house it was boarded up. Cartman walked up to the front door and started to kick at the boards slowly breaking them. 

His new acquaintance waited patiently before clearing his throat and talking. "I'll be right back, I got something that can get rid of those boards."

The dude disappeared and repeated before Cartman could get two boards down. "Move." He didn't give Cartman much consideration before pushing him out of the way and launching a axe at the wood. 

He can't just fucking push me like that! But before Cartman could open his mouth the guy had taken care of all the boards blocking entrance. 

With one right kick the door to Kyles home flew open. And what hey found left Cartman enraged. 

"That fucking Jew! He fucking left?! God damn pussy! Not facing me like a man! I'll get him, next Purge or the one after that. I don't care, but that fucking Jew will be mine!" He raged.

The other boy seemed unimpressed. "Got anyone else?" He simply asked.

Cartman shut up and thought back to his list. "Me. Garrison, he's been tormenting me for years. First elementary then middle school and then he fucking shows up at my highschool. I want him gone." 

"Understandable." The masked man looked over at Cartman. "Lead the way." 

When they arrived at Mr. Garrisons house they were happily met with a single light left on in the bedroom. "He's home, lets do this." The hat kid said. 

"I got Mr. Garrison, go into the kitchen and get two knives." The stranger was already preparing to kick in the door.

Get two knives? Whatever. As soon as the dude kicked the door in Cartman raced for the kitchen and grabbing two knives like he was supposed to. 

When he walked to when he saw the light he was met with Mr. Garrison with his hands up and the criminal pointing the gun at his head. "Up against the wall." He shot one of Mr. Garrison's arms when he didn't move fast enough. 

"Fuck! God, you bastards!" He got out of the chair he was sitting in and up against one of the walls. Cartman stood there not sure exactly what to do. He'd get the next guy, he had never saw the famous Purger in real life. Or at all, just a few pictures on tv and one video of him torturing a banker. 

The ringleader grabbed one of the knives out of Cartman's hands and walked over to Mr. Garrison. Without warning he grabbed his arm and pressed it against he wall stabbing him through the hand. 

Mr. Garrison let out a cry of pain, "what the fuck?!" He grabbed at the blue masked villain using his uninjured arm to punch the taller boy. But from that angle it didn't make much of a difference and he was quickly over powered and his other hand was stabbed and stuck to the wall. 

"Fuck!" He breathed in heavily, trying not to pull on his hands. Cartman watched amazed, he couldn't wait to do this. 

"Go get me another knife, you know. Make it two, I'll show you a trick." Cartman quickly ran two the kitchen scrambling to get two knives as fast as possible. 

"Here." He handed the unnamed man one. His own securely in his hand. 

"Watch." He cut off the teachers jacket, despite his pleads of not to. "Good job not grabbing the butter knives. You're not as dumb as I thought you were."

Cartman frowned, "fuck off! Of course I wouldn't grab a god damn butter knife!" 

The man shrugged and tore the rest of Mr. Garrisons jacket off him. "You're not going to rape me or something are you? Jesus, I didn't count on that tonight." The victim complained. 

"In your dreams, I've got a much better fuck at home." He pushed the blade into Mr. Garrion's arm dragging it all the way across to his shoulder and then down his chest and stomach and down his leg and to his ankle. Doing the same to the other side, completely ignoring the screams from Mr. Garrison. "Fatass get over here, you get the right. Cut light and retrace your cut each time. It's only..." He looked around. "3:10 keep track of how long he lasts. I want to see if he can break the record. 31 minutes was last years winner." 

Cartman was a mix of horrified yet excited. He put the blade against Mr. Garrison's cut and pressed in, drinking up the scream it brought. 

He pressed in a bit further gliding it along the cut that was already there. He repeated this till he heard a clear "stop." He looked over at his new partner in crime. 

"He's close, too much blood has been lost. He won't live long." His ski mask moved, crinkling to show he was smiling. 

"Can you grab another knife." Cartman frowned, what does he need another knife for? He wasn't in the mood to question him, so he complied and left for the kitchen. 

"Holy fuck!! It's you?!" Shouted through the house. Cartman came running back to the room to see Mr. Garrison's body limp. "You killed him without me." He groaned.

"I always show my victims who I am before I kill them. It's pretty amusing." 

Cartman rolled his eyes, "just left me kill them next time." 

The stranger crossed his arms, "you got someone else you wanna kill?" Cartman smirked, "I got a whole list." 

"Then let's get to it." 

Kenny

He and his Purge friend stood outside Butters house. "Ready?" Kenny asked. He hand a baseball bat and gun in hand. 

His friend hesitated but nodded, "yeah...I'm ready." 

Kenny kicked in the door, the few boards that were on the door falling off. They walked into the house, fully knowing that the Stotchs would have weapons. 

"Okay, you take upstairs. I'll take downstairs." The smaller boy nodded, walking up the stairs.

Kenny walked carefully hearing creaking noises in the kitchen. He walked quickly and quietly over to the kitchen door. He paused, taking a deep breath, he was about to murder his friends parents. 

He pushed open the door, firing before he really had time to see who at. When he got a look he saw Butters dead mom on the floor. 

He let out a sigh but was quickly interrupted by a gunshot upstairs. He turned around running to go help his friend. What he was met with shocked him. 

His friend was crying on the ground over Butters fathers dead body. "I-I'm sorry. Gee I'm so sorry dad..." 

It hit Kenny like a ton of bricks. "Butters?" 

The light blonde turned around, tears were pouring out of his eyes. Kenny kneeled down next to him, pulling off his hat to see tear tracks down his cheeks. 

"It's okay." He tried to comfort his friend as best he could. Butters let out a sob and grabbed onto Kenny. "I-I wanted them gone, because I hated them so much. B-But then I realized how much I love them. I didn't even think this through, where am I going to live? What's going to happen when everyone finds out I killed my own parents." 

Kenny ran his hand through Butters short hair. "We'll figure out where you can stay. Maybe with me, and no one will find out. I'll kill anyone who does." 

Butters let out a sad laugh. "Thanks Ken." 

Kenny smiled and pulled Butters closer to He was in his lap and leaning against his chest. "Anything for you Buttercup."

Stan 

He locked the bedroom door, a gun in his hand. He was ready, ready for anything bag happened. 

His mom and sister were sitting together on the bed. Reading a random book quietly. Stan was still terrified. 

Wendy's dead...Cartman killed her. C-Cartman killed her. He was never more glad to know that Kyle was somewhere far away. 

He gasped when he heard the door to his living room bang against the wall. He made sure the gun was loaded before pointing at the door. 

He was ready.


	4. Last Night Of Purge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending is upon us.

Cartman

They walked into Stan's house, looking around. "He's probably upstairs." Cartman headed for the stairs the the blue masked man following. They barged into all the rooms till they came to the last. "You stay here." The other man whispered. "I'm gonna climb in through the window, when you hear a gunshot, you start." 

The guy hurried out and Cartman waited. It took about 10 minutes before he heard a gun fire and he kicked in the door. Stan's mom was lying bloody on the bed, he sister bleeding on the floor. Stan was aiming the gun at the other dude's head. But he didn't fire because the mystery guy had a gun to Stan's head too. 

Cartman raised the gun to Stan, "looks like you and Wendy can be together in Hell." He pulled the trigger, a bullet piercing through Stan's skull. 

Stan's body hit the ground, a pool of blood forming underneath him. They stayed in silence for a few minutes before the masked man spoke up. "Okay so who do you want to Purge next?"

"Okay, so there's this asshole named Craig. I was thinking we head onto his house and get rid of him. Oh, and once we've done with that we can get rid of his twitchy boyfriend." The plan sounded perfect, to Cartman that is.

"Well guess that's where this ends." Cartman looked over at him confused. "What the hell are you going on about?"

The guy stopped and pulled off his mask. To revel non other than Craig Tucker. "Cuz, I'm Craig."

Cartman's eyes went wide, "fuck I mean I thought you were a bully but to kill people. Didn't think you would dude."

"How could I pass up the opportunity." He monotones, the voice changer gone. 

Cartman thought for a moment, there was no way he could kill Craig. Not with him being inexperienced and Craig's skill for this type of thing. No, he couldn't survive. But him being Cartman didn't mean he wouldn't make someone else suffer first. 

"Well you know, I think I'm gonna just-" He quickly turned running as fast as he could out the door and down the steps and out into the street and through the town. Just a little bit further and... He stopped when he reached a yard and looked back to find Craig standing right in front of him. "Why the fuck did you run fatass, I'm still gonna kill you. You're just fucking prolonging it."

Cartman smiled, Craig didn't have his hat on, perfect. "Help! Someone help! Innocent child in danger!" Craig looked at him confused. "What are you doing? Fatass there's no police during the Purge. And besides it's you, I doubt anyone cares."

"GAH! W-What? AH! Jesus!" The two boys in the yard looked up to see Tweek peering out his window. "Craig?!" The dark haired boy froze, "I'm gonna fucking kill you Cartman." He growled out.

"Craig?! W-What are y-you doing?!" He cried out. Cartman took the opportunity to try and slip out unnoticed, it didn't work. "Dumb fatass, you're not leaving." He pulled out his gun shooting him in the leg. The fat kid wailed, pain shooting from his right leg. 

Tweek let out a startled cry, hiding behind his curtains. Craig got closer, shooting Cartman's left leg. Then right arm, followed by left arm. "You're lucky, I could have done a lot worse." Cartman laughed, "please. You kill me and Tweek will never forgive you." Craig's finger hesitated on the trigger. He looked back at the window to find Tweek peering through the see through curtains.

He sighed, some weird emotion Cartman had never seen him express before passing through his eyes. But when he turned back his eyes were cold and his lips were in a firm line. "Consider us broken up." He pulled the trigger.

Kenny 

He and Butters continued around town, shooting anyone they saw that might pose a treat to them. Butters stopped suddenly, Kenny looked back at him. "What's up?" He glanced around and that's when he saw it. Eric Cartman's dead body was lying on the grass.

"Holy fuck..." Kenny's eyes moved till he saw who had killed Cartman. Craig? Is that Craig?  Kenny grabbed Butters hand and pulled him toward the scene despite his pleas to not. "Craig is that you?" 

The dark haired boy turned his attention to him. "Hey I know you, we've seen each other on Purge." He waved his hat in Kenny's face. "It's me, so, lets see...who are you?" 

Kenny really didn't care at this point, he figured maybe next Purge they could all just do it in a group. He pulled off his hood and black mask. "Kenny? Well it's nice to finally know. What about twink over there." 

Butters reluctantly pulled off his mask, looking down. Craig nodded, "didn't think you had killing in you. Nice surprise." They all heard a startled yelp and looked up to see Tweek still looking terrified in the window. 

"Butters?! Y-You Purge t-too?!" He was shaking violently. "G-Gah!" 

Kenny looked up to the see the sun start to lighten up. "We should head back home." Butters nodded and followed him.

Craig

He looked back up at the window at Tweek. He looked so scared. Craig walked up to Tweeks door, kicking at the boards to break them. When the boards were gone he shot off the knob. He carefully walked in, not really sure if Tweek's parents were there or not. 

He walked up to Tweek's bedroom when he realized his parents weren't there. Probably at their precious coffee shop. While they just leave Tweek here all alone. 

When Craig opened Tweeks door he was met with wide eyes and a shaking blonde. "P-Please don't h-hurt me." He choked out. 

Hurt flashed on Craig's face, "Tweek I would never hurt you...w-what makes you think I would ever do that?"

Tweek moved farther away, his whole body shaking. "I-I just saw you k-kill Cartman. H-How long have y-you been doing this?" Craig tried to get closer to the twitching blonde but he just moved back more. "Tweek...I wouldn't hurt you. When I'm out there I always make sure no one hurts you. I would never let you get killed. It was one of the reasons I started Purging, so I could protect you."

Tweek looked down tears in his eyes, "what was another reason?" Craig frowned, "what do you mean? I don't get it-"

"w-what was another reason f-for Purging?" He interrupted. Craig couldn't meet Tweek's eyes. Tweek let out a sob, "can you p-please leave...?" Craig's eyes shot back to Tweek's who's were shiny with tears. 

"Tweek ple-" 

"P-Please Craig, please g-go." His voice broke at the end.

Craig felt a tear roll down his cheek, but he still turned and left. 

When he was walking through Tweek's yard he had an idea. Why not put a name to the famous Purge killer. He had nothing left if they would out anyways. Who cared.

He kneeled down next to Cartman and used a knife to cut his shirt. I stuck the knife into his skin and began to carve. He stood up and examined his work. 

I've got some more time, I can Purge a little more. And with that he walked off.

Butters

He and Kenny walked back to Kenny's house. His parents were gone...where was he going to stay?

"Hey Ken, I just wanted to say thanks."  
Butters smiled up at him. Kenny smiled back down at him. "Anything for you Buttercup."

Butters was about to say something when a shooting pain went through his arm. He cried out as he fell to the ground. Pain filling is vision, everything hurt.


End file.
